1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a missile ejection system and a canister thereof, and more particularly relates to a missile ejection system which is capable of fundamentally preventing ground equipment or peripheral missiles from being damaged, by releasing a missile from a canister without using a missile propulsion engine therein.
2. Description of the Background Art
Up to the present, in many countries the majority of missile launching systems have been developed to be of such a type that a missile is released from a canister using a thrust generated by a propulsion ignition engine of the missile. However, in this type of launching system, there is a risk that ground equipment or peripheral missiles in a launcher might be damaged due to the high temperature and high pressure flames from the missile propulsion engine. Accordingly, a flame treatment device or a protective measure is required necessarily for protecting those equipments. Besides, this type of launching system had problems that a thrust loss occurs as a detent is unlocked and a missile is released by using its propulsion engine during the initial launch period.